This Story Has No Happy Ending
by IAmAlbertWesker
Summary: Set during the events of Resident Evil 5. Leon Kennedy is sent on a mission to rescue Chris Redfield. They must face the horrors of the new virus known as Uroboros as they attempt to bring an end to Albert Wesker's plans once and for all. What they didn't plan, however, was what lay in store once they found the tyrant. Rated M for language and rape.


This story revisits many of the same themes as Survival of the Fittest. It's set in Resident Evil 5, where Leon must rescue Chris from Wesker. There's a lot more sex scenes, and two of my favorite pairings: Wesker X Leon, and Wesker X Chris. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Leon stepped down from the plane, the hot, humid air hitting his face and ruffling his bangs. He pushed them back, eyes scanning the tarmac before falling on a B.S.A.A. helicopter. He made his way towards it, the pilot walking up to greet him.

"Mr Kennedy. Its a pleasure." He offered his hand and Leon gave it a brisk shake. The pilot got in the front and Leon took his place in the back, sitting near the door. The blades began to whir to life, cutting at the hot air. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on the desolate African savannah.

Leon produced the file he'd been given by HQ before boarding the plane. It contained all of Chris' findings and reports up until roughly... Leon checked his watch... 31 hours ago. There still had been no response from the agent, and Leon began to worry. His cell phone number had been connected directly to Chris' so if the agent made a call, he would know. He flipped the page, which showed a picture of the tyrant Albert Wesker and contained everything the B.S.A.A knew about him. Leon quickly scanned the file before setting it aside and producing his phone. He dialed Chris' number, knowing well he wouldn't get an answer, but it was worth a try. The line rang seven times before going to voicemail.

"Chris Redfield here. You know what to do."

Leon shook his head and hung up. No point in leaving a message. Chris would get the point.

He stared out at the scenery, or moreso, the lack of it. The last place Chris had made contact from was on the other side of a vast marshland. His drop location would be in the next area, and hopefully he could catch up to Chris from there.

After a few hours they approached the marshlands. It was massive and filled with infected locals that attempted throwing spears and shooting arrows at the helicopter. Leon scanned the area carefully for any sign of Chris incase he had to backtrack.

It wasn't long before they neared the drop zone. Leon stood, walking to the back of the helicopter where a variety of weapons waited. He took his pick, walking to the edge of the door as they descended. Adorned in black combat boots, black cargo pants, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and now a standard issue green kevlar vest, an assault rifle, pistol, and combat knife, Leon jumped down as the helicopter hovered just above the ground. He threw the strap of the assault rifle over his shoulder and began walking, the helicopter disappearing in the distance behind him.

Leon checked his phone again. 34 hours since last contact. It was eerily quiet, the area desolate of lifeforms. He produced his phone, pulling up a picture of a map with a pinpoint on it. The B.S.A.A. had located a secret entrance into the nearby Umbrella manufacturing facility. If Leon was right, Chris could be inside, searching for information on the infected locals, or perhaps for Wesker himself to bring an end to this. Or maybe Wesker had found Chris first... Leon picked up the pace, taking up a brisk run. He had to hurry. Chris' life could depend on it.

The entrance was a small vent shaft on the side of a hill. It was just large enough for Leon to fit, and the agent stood before it shaking his head.

"You've got to be kidding me."

He swallowed down his growing anxiety. There was something wrong about small, tight spaces that barely allowed minimum movement. He pulled the vent cover off and set it aside. It obviously wasn't in use, as small particles of dirt had begun to gather inside. Leon took his pistol in hand and lifted himself up, sliding inside head first. He crawled on his forearms, shimmying his body side to side as he made his way through the vent.

The air was thick and stale from not being circulated. Leon coughed, trying to ignore the pressure in his lungs and focused on keeping his breating even. The light from the outside only reached the first twenty feet of vent, and Leon turned the flashlight of his earpiece on, illuminating the darkness. He continued to slide through the restricting space for what felt like hours until finally a few beams of light shone broke through the darkness. Leon pushed the cover off and looked around at some sort of maitenance room. It was small and full of power equipment and cleaning supplies.

Leon slid out of the vent, flipping and landing in a crouch. He turned the light off and holstered his pistol, pulling the assault rifle off his back and sliding a magazine into it. He wasn't sure what waited on the other side of the door, but he wasn't going to wait to find out.

Leon kicked the door open and ran into a hallway, checking his corners down the sights of the gun. The place was well lit but seemingly abandoned. He lowered his weapon, making his way to a nearby elevator and checking the map on the wall. The facility had more than 50 floors, all underground. Some of the top floors were built into the ruins it seemed.

"Guess I'll start there."

Leon pressed the 'call elevator' button, watching the numbers ascend as it reached his floor, which was floor 4. The doors parted and he stepped inside, hitting the button for the first floor. The elevator ascended slowly, some generic, shitty, static-filled elevator music playing. Leon rolled his eyes and stepped out when the doors parted. His eyes widened.

The area was destroyed in several places, massive holes in the metal walls, hanging wires that sparked occasionally, papers littering the floor and flickering fluorescent lights. It looked like a scene right out of a post-apocalyptic movie. If they didn't stop the viruses, everything could look like this. The damage wasn't what caught Leon's eye, but several large, thick puddles of black liquid dripping from the ceilings and down the walls.

"What is this..?" Leon asked aloud as he stepped towards the wall, reaching out and touching two fingers to the mysterious, glossy substance. Instantly the substance came to life, wrapping around Leon's wrist and pulling him towards the growing mass roughly. Leon's eyes widened and he cried out, trying to pull away. More of the substance reached out for him, twisting and curling around itself as it stretched out.

"No!" Leon lifted his assault rifle and fired into the mass, emptying the entire clip. The thing flinched and recoiled in pain, releasing him. Leon took his chance and ran through the halls, narrowly avoiding the other masses that shot out in attempts to capture him. He lost all sense of direction, running aimlessly in hopes of escaping the reaches of the inexplainble mutations. Some hung down from the roof, dripping into growing pools of the oily looking substance on the floorp. Leon came to a stop as he felt the floor quake noticeably, quickly launching himself into a back handspring and just barely avoiding one of the masses tearing through the floor and shooting up through the roof.

Leon ran past the new protrusion, not stopping until he pushed through a door that lead into the ancient ruins. He leaned over, breathing hard before noticing his assault rifle was gone. He must have dropped it when he was running.

"Shit."

His weapons were now limited to his pistol and knife, which he could use both confidently, but not against anything like a B.O.W. He walked through the maze like ruins for a few minutes before they opened up into an open room with two large staircases, and a set of double metal doors on either side. Leon saw something gleam in the corner of his eye and made his way down the staircase, picking up a large, heart shaped diamond. The thing had to be worth millions. He took another look around before pocketing it.

"Leon Kennedy. What a pleasure to finally meet you in person." The low, british drawl had Leon spinning and drawing his pistol in the same moment, coming face to face with Albert Wesker himself.

"Where's Chris?!" Leon demanded, taking a step forward and tightening his hold on the pistol. The man didn't seem fazed by the weapon in the slightest, which made Leon uncomfortable. To justify Leon's feelings, Wesker grabbed the weapon and ripped it out of his hand with inhuman strength before tossing it across the room.

"There's no need for such toys." Wesker slowly walked a circle around Leon, who was trying his best to stay cool although he was practically weaponless. Leon swallowed and his eyes met Weskers as the blond stopped in front of him once more.

"Chris is on his way here this moment. We should be finished before he arrives."

"We-" Leon was cut off by Wesker grabbing him by the vest and throwing him across the room. He hit the far wall and collapsed to his hands and knees, gasping for air as the force winded him. He quickly recovered and ran down the nearest hallway and up a set of stairs, taking them two at a time. Weskers voice seemed to echo all around him.

"You'll regret running from me!"

Leon ran through every twist and turn, hoping to disorient the tyrant. He just had to make it to the metal door at the top of the stairs. He heard footsteps and pressed his back tight against the wall as Wesker walked by. He waited a good few seconds before running out, only to have the man appear out of nowhere in his path. Leon came to a dead stop, backing up slowly. For every step he took back Wesker took one forward. Leons back hit the wall and he looked into Weskers burning gold eyes, fear making his heart race.

A gloved hand shot out and wrapped around his throat, keeping him pinned to the wall. Leon gasped for air, his eyes fluttering as his oxygen supply was cut off. He clawed at Weskers hand with his own uselessly, the tyrant annoyed at his trying. Leons pulse raced wildy, every beat of his heart increasing the pain and pressure building in his head. He reached his free hand down his side, feeling for his knife. His fingers curled around the hilt and in a quick movement he drew it and stabbed it into Wesker's hand. The tyrant hissed in pain and staggered back, ripping the knife from his hand as his eyes began to burn a molten red color.

Leon gasped hard for air, the burning in his lungs slowly subsiding. He took his chance and ran from Wesker. He continued through the maze of the ruins, only to come to a small room with no other exit than the way he came. The black substance from earlier leaked from the roof and down the walls, growing thicker as if aware of his presence. Leon produced his phone and made a quick call.

"This is Agent Leon Kennedy requesting IMMEDIATE back up. I repeat-" Footsteps behind him had him turning to see that Wesker stood in his path holding his knife.

"I should have killed you in Spain when I had the chance, but that damned woman threatened to sell the plaga sample if I touched you."

Leon's eyes widened. He'd known Ada was working for someone all those years ago, but he never imagined it had been Wesker. And she had been working behind the scenes to keep him alive?

Leon pressed his lips together, eyes searching the room for a weapon. There was none and Wesker knew this, his lips twisting up into a smirk.

"I think I can spare the time to play with you now." Wesker strode forward and Leon backed up slowly. He was cornered and there was no way out. A sudden pressure surrounded his arms and he was pulled back against the wall hard, hitting his head and letting out a surprised gasp. He tried to free himself, noticing the black masses were wrapped around his wrists and holding him tight against the wall. They felt like they weighed hundreds of pounds, like somehow the liquid had inexplainable muscle mass.

Wesker stopped before Leon, spinning the knife in his hand. Leon pressed his lips together, trying to hold an even stare with the monster before him. He was at Wesker's complete mercy, and if he knew anything about the man, mercy was something he didn't care for.

A quick thrusting movement had Wesker burrying the knife deep into Leon's side. He threw his head back and cried out in pain, the noise bouncing off the walls of the empty ruins. He took in a shaky breath, the hot, shooting pain filling his core. Wesker smirked, satisfied with the results and ripped the knife out, only to replace it in Leon's side once more. Leon gritted his teeth together, his eyes burning with pain and anger. Wesker left the knife embedded in Leon's flesh, his inhuman eyes running over Leon's features.

Leon gasped as the black mass ran over his neck, wrapping tight and holding his head against the wall. It made it hard to breathe, every breath already laboured from the stinging pain. His eyes cut to Wesker's now raised hand as he reached out and grabbed Leon's vest, ripping it right off his body easily. Leon gasped in surprise and Wesker took hold of one of the strands of black liquid.

A dozen tentacle like appendages bursted out of the mass, flicking and writhing in the air. They were different somehow, and dripping a thick, clear liquid. One brushed against Leon's cheek and he hissed as his skin began to sting, the liquid slightly caustic. One of the tentacles brushed over his lips, back and forth, asking for entrance. Leon turned his head side, trying to avoid the appendage as best he could. Wesker smirked, taking hold of Leon's chin with his free hand in an iron grip. The tentacle pushed past his lips, sliding into his mouth. Leon let out a muffled protest as his mouth was filled with the sour taste. The tentacle slid back and forth over his tongue, fucking his mouth slowly. Leon shut his eyes tightly. He was going to be raped by a b.o.w. and a monster, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Open your eyes. I want to see the light of hope burn out of them." When Leon didnt comply, Wesker released his jaw and gripped the knife, twisting it side to side. Leon's eyes snapped open and he let out a muffled cry of pain.

"That's better." Wesker smirked and caressed Leon's jaw. Leon's eyes fluttered and he struggled to stay conscious through the pain. He was semi-aware of more tentacles pressing against him in places: sliding over his chest, coiling around his thighs, all the while his entire attention was focused on Wesker. His body was starting to feel funny, similar to when one became aware of themselves being intoxoicated.

The tentacle retreated and Leon turned his head to the side, embarassed that his enemy was seeing him like this. He coughed and groaned in pain, his mouth filled with the taste of copper. He spat up thick, crimson blood that ran down his chin in small rivers. Wesker took hold of his jaw again before leaning in and running his tongue over Leon's chin, licking up the blood.

Leon let out an involuntary moan, oddly aroused by the sensation. He bit his lower lip and tried to look at anything but the man standing before him, which was hard considering he was notibly more attractive with each passing minute. His body felt too hot, so much it was becoming uncomfortable. Small drops of sweat collected on his face and slid down his neck, catching at his collarbone. He could feel Wesker's burning gaze on him, looking at him in ways he'd been looked at hundreds of times before. Krauser used to let his gaze slide over Leon's body like that, and only one word could describe it: hunger. Was Wesker hungry for him?

Leon's train of thought was broken by two gloved fingers catching at the neck of his dress shirt. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding as Wesker began deftly undoing the buttons, exposing more and more of Leon's toned skin. The process was slow and sultry, and Leon couldnt look away until the final button was undone and his chest and stomach were exposed. His burning green gaze met Wesker's red, inhuman one, a mixture of unreadable emotions swirling through those demonic eyes.

Leon hadn't been so aroused in his entire life. He knew whatever was coursing through his system to blame, but his cock was straining against his pants, so much he knew the outline of it was clearly visable without having to look. One of the tentacle like appendages brushed over it, and Leon let out a sharp moan. Such a small movement had sent an explosion of pleasure right to his core. Fuck it, he never wanted to come down from this high.

"Touch me.. please." Leon begged, straining against the mass keeping him in place. Wesker was so close to him yet painfully far.

"What makes you think you are in a position to be making demands?" The tyrants voice was harsh yet had the faintest playful tone to it. Holy fuck, he might come just by hearing that thick, accented voice. Leon looked away, unable to find an excuse to justify his words. He curled his fingers, pulling at his bonds again testingly, but they did not give in the slightest.

Leon's eyes were drawn down as his belt was ripped right from his pants and the zipper was pulled down, the lose fabric hanging just below his hips. He watched as Wesker took hold of them and pulled, sliding both his pants and boxers down to his ankles and pulling them clean off, tossing them aside. In one quick movement, two of the tenacles had wrapped around his thighs and pulled, spreading his legs. Leon blushed as Weskers eyes fell on his throbbing erection, the tip glistening with pre-cum.

The pain from the knife would and the caustic slime from the monter was pushed to the back of his mind as his legs were lifted and Wesker stepped between them, working at his own zipper to produce his cock. Leon couldn't resist looking, seeing the above average length and thickness of the tyrants cock. Wesker guided it towards his ass and Leon bit his bottom lip hard as it pushed against the tight ring of muscle. Tears slid down his face as Wesker forced his way inside, overwhelmed by the pain, the pleasure, the situation, all of it. He would hate himself even more after this.

There was no brief respite from the pain, and Wesker did not give him a moment to adjust. He began thrusting at a steady pace, each movement causing Leon to let out sharp, pathetic moans of pain. He clenched his fists hard, glaring at Wesker through watery eyes.

"Im going to fucking kill you!" Leon seethed, saliva falling from his too wet mouth. Wesker let out a deep chuckle. What a sight.

"I look forward to it." The tyrant gave a hard thrust, driving his cock deep into Leon. He cried out and shut his eyes tight. He'd rather be fighting a horde of infected without a weapon than be here. He'd rather be dead than be here.

A sudden vibration noise had Leon widening his eyes in surprise. Wesker stopped momentarily, before they both realized it was Leon's phone vibrating, discarded on the floor nearby. One flick of his eyes showed him the caller display: Chris Redfield. Wesker saw it too and grinned. Leon let out a sigh of relief. Chris was alright.

Wesker turned his gaze back on the agent, one of the black tentacles wrapping around his cock. He pushed into Leon again, the agent crying out in pain as his ass was stretched further.

Wesker resumed his assault, fucking Leon harder and faster than before. His fingers were gripping Leon's thighs so hard they bruised the muscled skin. Their bodies slid up and down, pressed together tightly. Leon had never felt so confused. So hopeless. There was a good chance Chris would never find him, and he would be Weskers toy forever. He would never forget this for the rest of his days, and Wesker knew that.

Leon noticed how Wesker's thrusts became uneven and he panted slightly, which could only mean one thing.

"Not inside. Please." Leon begged through gritted teeth. Wesker smirked and tightened his hold, ensuring Leon couldn't pull free.

"No. No!" Leon twisted in Weskers grip painfully, attempting to free himself. If the b.o.w. came inside him, he would surely contract the virus. He shook his head and let out a broken sob as Wesker came, the hot, sticky liquid filling him. The tentacle inside him came too, filling him with a substance that made his insides tingle. He slumped forward and stared at the floor with half-lidded eyes, more tears sliding down his face. Weskers thrusts finally came to a stop and he pulled out of Leon. After fixing his clothing, he stared into Leon's watery green eyes.

"You aren't the one I want, but you'll have to do."

Suddenly one gloved hand was wrapped around his throat, cutting off his supply of oxygen. Leons eyes widened. Was Wesker going to do him a favor and kill him so he didn't have to turn? What did his words mean? Leon couldn't think as he gasped for air that would not come, meeting the tyrants eyes one final time as the edges of his vision began to blur. It was painful, so painful, and unlike any of the other times he'd been choked, it was being seen through to the end. His lungs burned and the familliar pressure built in his head, intensifying with every passing second. He was vaguely aware of his body convulsing from the lack of oxygen and unconsciousness finally took him...

"Damnit Leon, pick up the phone!" Chris yelled into the voicemail and hung up. He'd just gotten into cell reception and had recieved an assault of missed calls from the agent. As quickly as he ended the call his cell rang, showing one of the automated distress signals. If anyone sent one, it would be sent to every phone in the B.S.A.A. Chris played the message and put the phone to his ear. The quality was poor, but he recognized the voice immediately.

"This is Agent Leon Kennedy requesting IMMEDIATE back up. I repeat-" The recording ended abruptly and Chris' heart raced. Leon had been sent here to rescue him, and because of him Leon was in trouble. He checked the distress signals co-ordinates and was shocked to see it was only a few miles from here. He referenced it to his map and found it was coming from some ancient ruins. He got back in the B.S.A.A. issue Jeep and hit the gas, turning off the dirt road and tearing towards the location.

Chris checked all of his weapons and ammo before entering the ruins. The lighting was poor and he turned the flashlight attached to his assault rifle on. Dust particles stirred as he walked, constantly checking his corners. Most of the ruins were collapsed into piles of large brick and rubble. There were no signs that anyone had been here recently.

Chris continued on, moving under an archway and down a long hall. At the end, stale light filtered through. The hall ended with a set of large metal double doors and sconces of fire lined the walls. He opened the doors and steped into a large room with two floors and a set of double staircases. Chris' gaze fell to the floor, where he saw a distinct set of footprints.

"Leon.."

He quickened his pace, fueled by the need to find and ensure the agent was unharmed. Suddenly there were two sets of messy prints and the dust was completely missing in places, as if there had been a scuffle. They wound back on themselves a few times, until finally Chris turned the corner and saw him.

Hanging by the wrists from what looked to be the black masses left from Uroboros remnants, Leon was unconscious. His head was down and his white dress shirt was stained with a large amount of blood on one side, pooling from where a knife was embedded in his skin. His pants were unzipped and hanging off his waist. His vest, gun and phone were discarded on the floor nearby. Chris approached slowly, notcing how his clothes were ruffled, the top two buttons of his dress shirt were undone. Within a few feet of Leon, he saw the dried blood that stained his chin and the purple bruises that covered the porcelain skin of his neck.

Chris put his weapon down and reached up, putting two fingers to Leon's neck to check for a pulse. It was there, but weak.

"Leon. Leon. Leon." Chris kept trying to wake the agent, and finally his eyes slowly fluttered open. He could make out thin, black veins that covered the whites in Leon's eyes. His eyes fully opened and met Chris' own, the veins receeding, before they shined with emotion. Fear. Pain. Confusion.

"Chris... no... you have to leave. He'll be back soon." Leon's voice was hoarse, sharp, like he'd been crying or screaming or perhaps both.

"Not without you." Chris produced his knife, reaching up and began cutting through the thick substance.

"It's too late, you have to leave me. Go."

Chris finally cut through and Leon fell into his arms. Chris knelt down.

"What did he do to you, Leon?" Leon looked away, unable to answer Chris' question. He saw the skin of Leon's wrists had severe caustic burns, the skin red and inflamed, bleeding in places. He touched one testingly and Leon hissed in pain. He adjusted so he had a good view of Leon's wounded side.

"We have to do something about this knife." All 5 inches were burried into Leon's side, and he prayed not in any vital organs. It looked like the wound had already begun to close with the knife in it, which meant it would be re-opened if removed. Chris curled his fingers around the knife and Leon gasped, his hand shooting out and grabbing Chris' own. Pain and fear filled his eyes once more.

"Leave it in. I-I can't right now." Chris frowned, sad for the agent. He'd never seen him so distraut. Leon had always been calm and collected. He looked away and swallowed his emotion.

"Alright, but once we get somewhere safe I'm taking it out."

Chris helped Leon to his feet and collected his things, putting them in his own vest.

"You think you'll be okay?"

Leon nodded and swayed slightly but managed to stay on his feet.

"Let's just get the Hell out of dodge."

He took his pistol from Chris and took a deep breath. He'd probably be sent on furlough after he gave his report. If he wasn't quarantined and tested on for weeks first. He swallowed his uncertainty. There was a chance he would be fine, right?

Chris led the way, and they got into the elevator to the surface.

"I have to stop him, Leon. That black stuff you saw, thats a new parasite known as Uroboros. If it fails to bond with its host it overtakes it and uses it as a vessel. Wesker could destroy the world with it. We have to kill it."

"Say you manage to eradicate Uroboros. How do you plan on killing Wesker? Hes stronger and faster than us, he doesn't even need a weapon. He has no weakness-"

"No, you're wrong. There's this. I managed to get some when chasing Wesker's partner, Excella."

Chris reached into his vest and produced a plastic cased syringe. Leon eyed it. It contained a red tinted liquid.

"He uses it to contain his virus. Its unstable. If we can get too much of it in his system, it'll attack the virus and weaken him temporarily. Here," Chris put the syringe in Leon's hand. "He doesn't know we have this. This syringe is our saving grace."

Leon stared at the syringe. Would they even have the opportunity to inject Wesker with this? He curled his fingers around it tightly before pocketing it. When he looked up, Chris was staring at him intently.

"I'm fine." Leon assured the brunet, and although the words were for Chris' benefit, he found a small reassurance in them. Aside from being in a large amount of pain, he didn't feel any different. It was all in his head, he told himself.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. The sun had set and the sky was a dark purple, a few stars beginning to show. The temperature had dropped a good thirty degees and the breeze brought with it a slight chill.

Chris stopped and checked his phone.

"There's a small town a few miles from here where we can stock up on weapons and ammo. We can take care of your wounds there, too."

Chris pocketed his phone and drew his assault rifle, taking the lead. Leon trailed behind, his hand on his side. The wound was wet with fresh blood, but he said nothing. It wasn't serious and he didn't need Chris to fuss over him. He could take care of himself.

He took a deep breath of the cool African air. It was like a whole different world during the night. He'd appreciate it more if their situation was different. The breeze ruffled the trees slightly as the sky darkened further, creating a odd sense of peacefulness.

They walked in silence for some time, the only sounds coming from their footfalls on the rock and dirt. Leon's breaths were quick and shallow. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was, and it was becoming hard to keep up with the brunet's brisk pace. His side throbbed, a constant reminder of what had happened. His vision blured every few seconds, and he constantly had to blink it clear. His shoes dragged on the ground as he walked the next few steps before he collapsed to his knees and fell forward onto his hands.

"Leon?" Chris turned and ran to the agent, dropping in front of him. He noticed his left hand was soaked with fresh blood and he mentally cursed at himself for having trusted the agent. Leon was too stubborn for his own good.

"Come on, we're almost there." Chris helped Leon to his feet and draped his left arm over his shoulders. He took Leon's hand and placed it on the wound, covering it with his own to try and stop the bleeding as best as he could without removing the knife. He hugged the agents body close to his own for support and began walking slowly. It was only a few moments before his own hand was wet with the agents warm blood.

Leon's head was down, his bangs hiding his eyes. His lips were slightly parted and Chris could make out the faint red tinge on them. Shit. Leon was in worse condition than he originally thought.

He picked up the pace, his eyes focused on the town in the near distance. Several lights illuminated it, making it glow in the darkness. Chris noticed Leon was trembling, from the chill or impending shock he wasn't sure. He squeezed his hand tighter.

"We're almost there. Don't give up on me now. You're supposed to rescue me, remember?"

The faintest of chuckles fell from Leon's lips and Chris couldn't help but smile. If Leon's wit was still intact, then he would be ok.

"You we're practically a damnsel in distress..." Leon said softly, and Chris laughed at his words. After a few long minutes had finally reached the town, and Chris looked left and right as they walked, searching for a hospital or clinic, or even a pharmacy. His faith was beginning to run thin as he found nothing of the sorts, except small brick houses.

After what felt like forever they finally stumbled upon a pharmacy. Chris adjusted his position to support Leon's weight better as he tried the door, only to have it shake slightly but not open. The place had no lights on and Chris weighed his options. They weren't close to any of the houses, and he doubted the place had any sort of alarms. He drew his pistol and hit the glass with the butt of his gun, causing it to shatter and fall onto the dirt. He ducked inside and turned the flashlight on his earpiece on.

The store was small and seemed to contain basic pharmacy items, although not a wide variety of options. He walked over to the nearest wall and set Leon's back against it so he could sit on the ground.

"Keep pressure on this, alright?" Chris replaced Leon's hand over the wound and gave it a squeeze. The agent gave no verbal response but nodded slightly. Chris stood and quickly searched the store, grabbing one of the baskets and beginning to fill it with items. 2 bottles of water, gauze, 3 rolls of bandage, isopropyl alcohol, advil, and even a few chocolate bars. He hopped the counter to the back and began reading labels. Eventually he came across hydromorphone and epinephrine. He grabbed a few packets of clean needles and tossed it all in the basket before returning to Leon.

Chris set the basket nearby and tilted up Leon's chin, shining the light in his eyes. His pupils dialated and he turned his head away.

"Damn thats bright.." Leon hissed and shielded his eyes from the light with his free arm. Chris grabbed the two bottles of narcotics and held them out.

"Pain relief or adrenalin. Which one do you want first?"

"Surprise me." Leon said and dropped his arm onto his lap. He was so exausted, he just wanted to sleep right here on the floor. Chances were if he fell asleep he'd never wake up. He fought to keep his eyes open, focusing on Chris as he pushed one of the needles into the bottle and withdrew a clear liquid into the syringe. He did the same with the other and set them aside before taking Leon's arm and turning it up. Leon watched as Chris ran his thumb over the skin of his inner elbow, finding a vein.

Leon flinched slightly as Chris pushed the tip of the needle into his vein and slowly injected the first liquid. He removed the needle and repeated the process with the second. After only a few moments Leon could feel the exhaustion quickly fading as the adrenalin coursed through his system. Chris placed a small piece of gauze on the needle wound and wrapped a small amount of bandage around it, tying it snugly.

Chris prepared the other items and met Leon's gaze. He said nothing for a few moments, and Leon knew he was searching his eyes for something.

"Can you take your shirt off?"

Leon raised a brow, slightly confused by the question before he realized it would make taking care of his wound easier. He undid the buttons and slid out of it, setting it aside. He hadn't realized until now, but most of one side was stained crimson and the rest was covered in dust and dirt.

"I think it will be easiest if you lay on your back."

Leon nodded and slowly lay back, gritting his teeth as the skin around the knife pulled taut. He let out a breath and felt Chris' fingers gently prodding the skin.

Chris frowned as he eyed the wound, or as he now knew, wounds. There was a second stab wound a few inches below the first that he hadn't seen through all the blood. It was still bleeding faintly and was white around the edges. Fuck, the last thing Leon needed was an infection.

Chris grabbed the bottle of isopropyl alcohol and took the lid off. He'd have to wash away as much blood and clean the wounds before he could remove the knife. He met Leon's gaze, which was burning with a mixture of fear and pain.

"Ready?" Chris asked, and Leon swallowed.

"Fuck, no." Chris knew he wouldn't get a better answer than that. He poured a large amount of the alcohol over the wounds and Leon cried out in pain. He struggled to keep still, flinching as the edges of the wounds bubbled from the chemicals eating away at the infected skin. Leon clenched his fists and bit his lower lip hard, shutting his eyes tightly. He felt Chris quickly wipe up some of the blood with the extra gauze and placed one hand firmly on his chest and gripped the knife with the other.

"Chris, wait, I changed my mind I don't want-" Leon screamed as Chris ripped the knife out, reopening the wound and causing more blood to pour out, creating a growing pool on the floor. Leon writhed in agony and Chris quickly covered the wounds with a sparing amount of gauze and wrapped them up tightly, tying the knot twice. Leon's breaths came fast and shallow and he gritted his teeth hard, turning his head as tears escaped his eyes and ran down his cheeks. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was ashamed at himself for being such a mess, but he didn't have the time or effort for self pity at the moment.

"These pain killers don't do shit." Leon ground out after a long moment of silence. As the pain dulled down he realized he had a bone breaking grip on Chris' hand, his fingers digging into the brunet's skin so hard beads of blood had formed and were running down his hand. When did he..?

Chris had said nothing about it, but had squeezed Leon's hand back just much lighter. He reached into his vest with his free hand and pulled out a small bottle of whiskey.

"Here. I was saving this for a victory toast after killing Wesker, but I think you need it more than me."

Leon released Chris' hand and quickly unscrewed the cap, swallowing the bottle in a few fast sips. He let out a sigh as the liquid burned his throat and created a warmness in the pit of his stomach, which was painfully empty. He grabbed one of the water bottles that was sitting nearby and drank the contents in a matter of seconds. His green eyes met Chris' own brown ones, and as he finally became fully aware, the days events came back to the front of his mind and just like that his eyes were welling up all over. He let out a shaky breath, his voice breaking.

"His blood is inside me, Chris- oh, God-" He couldn't manage any more, his throat tight with emotion. He hadn't been this scared since he'd been infected with the plaga back in Spain nearly 6 years ago. Chris pulled him tight against his chest and Leon curled his fingers in the fabric of the back of his vest.

A sudden pain from deep inside him had Leon crying out as his body spasmed once violently. He fell back onto the floor, his back arching and his fingers dragging across the linoleum.

"Leon?" Chris sat on his waist and pinned his arms to stop his flailing, looking down at him with worry in his eyes. He felt his eyes go wide as he saw the black veins slowly return in the whites of Leon's eyes and turn his iris' black. It wasn't Wesker's blood inside Leon.

"Stay with me Leon." Leon cried out in pain. It felt like there was something inside him, writhing against his spine and muscles. He felt Chris' hold on his wrists tighten as he tried to pull away.

"Get it out!" Leon cried, meeting the brunet's gaze. Chris looked almost as scared as he felt, but something else lingered in his gaze. Fear. Perhaps disgust. Leon shook his head to break their gaze and gritted his teeth. He could taste blood, and lots of it.

After several long, agonizing moments the pain finally stopped. Leon slumped back on the floor, breathing hard, eyes fluttering.

"Leon... we need to talk." Chris said, his voice holding a serious tone. Leon dragged a hand down his face.

"Yeah."

"You need to tell me everything that happened. From the start." Chris removed himself from Leon's waist and sat with his back against the wall. Leon pushed himself up and slid his shirt back on, buttoning it up. He opened one of the chocolate bars and took a bite before bringing one knee to his chest, eyes on the floor.

"Well, I figured if I went to the ruins I'd catch up to you there. But there was a bunch of those black masses - Uroboros, right?" Chris nodded. "I ended up getting attacked by it, sort of... so I ran and ended up in this maze like part of the ruins. Wesker was there. He chased me down and..." Leon looked away and chewed on his lip. Did Chris actually want to hear this?

"And?" Chris insited, his eyes shining in a way that told Leon he already knew what happened.

"He caught me. Ripped my clothes off and fucked me against the wall in some old dirty ruin. Uroboros fucked me too, injected me with some pheremone like shit. And I liked it..." Leon stopped as his voice broke slightly, shaking his head and making his bangs sway. He stared at a spot on the floor hard, fighting off the tears. "He came in me.. and so did Uroboros."

Leon startled as Chris stood abruptly and pushed his way outside. Leon stood and followed him. Chris stopped and ran his hands over his face before screaming.

"Fuck!" Leon swallowed and adverted his gaze. Chris' reaction was all he needed to know his odds. Chris turned and grabbed him by the shirt. Leon's hands instantly went to Chris' in a self defence reaction to pull them off. Chris stared deeply into his eyes.

"I won't lose another comrade, another friend. I won't let you change. I won't! Got it?" Leon's wide eyes shimmered with unshed tears. He nodded and after a few long moments Chris' fingers uncurled from his shirt. Chris took a deep breath.

"Come on, lets stock up on some supplies and grab a snack. We have a tyrant to kill."

Once full on chocolate and sweets, Chris and Leon departed. Chris gave Leon his pistol and the agent nodded in thanks. He'd replaced his knife back in his holster before they set out. They'd gotten a report that a large shipping tanker was anchored at the port nearby. Figuring it belonged to one homicidal b.o.w. they headed towards the south-west. They walked side by side, close to one another but not too close. Leon's thoughts drifted back to Wesker and what the man had done to him, and his fingers tightened around the gun harder.

They approached the edge of a cliff that overlooked the harbor. The tanker was obvious, being the largest ship by far. There were large spotlights swaying back and forth, shining up into the night sky. Several majini's walked over the deck, armed with tazers and guns.

"Come on." Chris touched Leon's arm and they scaled down the face of the cliff. It wasn't too steep in several places so they reached the bottom without much trouble. They kept low to the ground as they approached the ship, making sure to stay out of the light. They reached a ladder nailed to the side and Chris nodded, throwing his gun on the sling over his arm and began climbing up. Leon looked around, making sure no one had noticed them before following Chris up the ladder.

Chris turned at the top and offered his hand. Leon took it and the brunet pulled him up. They stood and looked around.

"We should try to find a way inside without drawing attention to ourselves." Leon nodded and they moved behind a large red shipping container. He peeked out and got a good view across the lower level of the deck.

"Theres a few guards on the higher level. They might be guarding the way inside. We'll have to take them out."

"Quietly." Chris reiterated. They slipped between several containers, which had a small two foot wide path they were barely able to squeeze through. Once on the other side they climbed a metal staircase to the upper level. Leon holstered Chris' pistol and flexed his fingers as they approached the guards in the darkness.

Suddenly a loud grunt was heard and Leon turned on his heel as a majini ran at them from behind. Leon dodged to the side and kicked him in the back of the leg, making him crumple to the floor. Chris turned too and they both flinched as a loud alarm went off.

"So much for the element of surprise." Several more majini flooded them, including the two guarding the doors. They were armed with stun rods. Leon backed up as one ran at him, the currents of electricity dancing and cracking on the weapon. The majini swung at him and he leaned back, barely missing getting clipped by the weapon. He used the momentum to spin into a low kick and knock the majini off his feet.

"Agh!" Chris' cry caught Leon's attention. He'd been clipped in the arm by a bulet and was holding the wound, his teeth grit. Two majini advanced on him from either side, and a third was sneaking up behind him.

"Chris! Look o-" Leon cried out in pain as he was hit over the back with one of the stun rods, the miliampules flowing through his body like fire in his veins. He fell to the ground, his vision blurring momentarily as he saw Chris attempting to throw a majini off of him.

He was rolled onto his back by his attacker and watched as he raised the stun rod again, poised to bring it down on his head.

Suddenly bullets sprayed through the majini's chest and he fell to the floor dead. Leon tilted his head back, watching Chris spray down the remaining enemies with his automatic rifle. He ran over to Leon and knelt at his side.

"You okay?" Chris offered a hand and Leon nodded, gritting his teeth as Chris pulled him to his feet. Leon looked around at the unmoving bodies, tense incase they rised again.

"These guys stay dead, trust me." Leon looked at Chris. He was one of the few people Leon still trusted completely. He nodded and pulled his hand free from Chris' own.

They made their way to where the guards had been, and sure enough there was an elevator. Chris hit the call button and they stepped inside. They went to the lowest level it offered and stepped out. They walked down the hallway, their footsteps echoing off the metal grated flooring and came to a large, square staircase that decended several more levels, a door at the bottom. They shared a look and both nodded, weapons held tight as they entered.

The room was a small labratory of sorts, with computers and equipment. There were two large circular tubes filled with liquid and some sort of orange flowers. Leon lowered his weapon and stepped up to one.

"What are these?" Leon asked, eying the flowers curiously.

"I'm not sure." Chris grabbed a folder and flipped through it, scanning the contents.

"They're called 'stairway to the sun'. Looks like these flowers are what Wesker's special serum is derived from." Chris pulled out another one of the syringes, holding it up to the flowers. The color of the liquids was similar.

"We should keep going." Chris pocketed the syringe and opened the door on the other side of the room, peering out. He looked down both sides of the hallway, the coast presumably clear. He stepped out, holding his gun tight. Leon followed, walking backwards every so often to keep an eye behind them.

Chris opened the door at the end of the hall. More of the uroboros remnants were leaking from the level above them, dripping onto the floor and down the walls in places.

"Shit. Please tell me there's a way around." Leon groaned. He'd had enough encounters with the stuff to last a lifetime.

"Don't think so. Just watch your step." Chris walked confidently, as if he had a lifetime of dealing with the things. He kept a brisk pace, stepping around it or ducking underneath it. Leon followed hesitantly, already a ways back. As he walked past the first mass he didn't notice as it began to ripple and distort.

Suddenly the mass shot out in a long rope, wrapping around Leon's wrist. He stopped and turned, pulling and clawing it it. The pieces he removed slid back to the mass and were replaced almost instantaneously.

"Chris!" Leon looked to the brunet helplessly, who had already made it to the end of the long hallway. He turned and saw Leon struggling and began to run back, but two of the masses on the wall shot out, blocking his path.

The mass began making its way up Leon's arm and he reached for his knife, frantically slashing and chopping at the mass. It writhed and began thinning where he cut at it. A second mass wrapped aroud his leg and he gasped in surprise.

Chris pulled an incindiary grenade off his vest and pulled the pin, throwing the grenade at the mass. It ignited, lighting the mass on fire and consuming it almost instantly. As it burned away and fell to the ground in chunks, Chris could see Leon getting overwhelmed. He took a few steps to help him but stopped. Two masses were advancing on him, yet not in a threatening way. Long tentacle like appendages began to form from the masses and caress his skin in an almost loving manner. Leon's eyes fell on Chris, appaled that the brunet was just standing there allowing this to happen.

"Do you think I want this? Get it the fuck off me!" Leon yelled at Chris. Chris ran forward and began cutting at the masses along with Leon.

"Agh!" Leon cried out as the caustic substance burned his wrist and forearm. It thinned out and Chris grabbed it, ripping it apart from the main mass. The rest of the liquid melted off Leon's arm and poured onto the ground. He pulled his leg free of the second mass and they ran past the rest of them, not stopping until they were well out of sight. Leon leaned over and tried to calm his breathing. Why the hell had Chris hesitated? Had he wanted to see what it would do to him? Like an experiment?

Leon straightened and gaze the brunet a hard look before pushing past him and pushing through a set of double doors. It opened up into a large cargo room with a black bomber in the center of it, and standing several feet away, back to them, was Wesker.

Leon gritted his teeth and aimed his pistol at the tyrants back. Chris stood beside him and lifted his rifle.

"It's over Wesker!" Chris growled. Wesker chuckled.

In merely a moment the tyrant disappeared and reappeared before Chris. He hit the gun out of his hands and delivered a deft punch to the brunets abdomen. Leon began firing, the sound of the bullets echoing through the room. Wesker smirked and stepped to the side grabbing Chris by the arm and spinning, throwing him against the railing above the drop to the level below. He turned on Leon, dodging another bullet by vanishing and reappearing closer before grabbing Leon by the wrist and twisting it sharply, making him cry out and drop the gun. Wesker kicked out his knee, sending hin crashing to the ground. Chris recovered and ran at Wesker, knife drawn. He slashed at the blond several times, each cut missing by inches as the blond deftly maneuvered. Wesker caught Chris' hand and pulled the knife from it, tossing it aside and spinning in time to dodge Leon, who ran at him with his own knife drawn. Leon screamed as he sent an unpredictable pattern of graceful and advanced knife techniques in Wesker's direction. Every slash and stab Wesker dodged only made the agent angrier and more careless. He increased the speed with every failed attempt until Wesker finally grabbed Leon by the arm and spun him, holding him against his chest with the knife at his neck. Leon swallowed, his adams apple bobbing against the blade. During their scuffle, Chris had grabbed the pistol off the ground and was aiming right at them, his finger hovering over the trigger. Leon struggled uselessly, clawing at Wesker's arm as the knife was pressed harder against his neck, creating a thin red line of blood that slid over the knife and dripped onto the floor.

Leon met Chris' gaze and held it, his emerald eyes burning. He uncurled the fingers of his free hand and Chris saw the syringe. He was waiting for an opening.

"Please-" Leon tried, making himself sound pathetic. His words were cut off by a small push on the knife. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was enough pressure that the knife was no longer cutting deeper into his skin, but effectively cutting off the blood supply from one of his carotid arteries. The pressure began to build in his head.

"Be a good boy and you'll be worthy of ruling by my side in my new world. Now,-" Leon drove the syringe into Wesker's neck and the blond groaned, releasing Leon. He ran to Chris' side and turned, watching as the blond ripped the syringe out and tossed it aside. He took a step forward and growled, his inhuman eyes burning the color of fire. He let out a cry of pain.

"Is it working?" Leon asked.

"I think so."

"This isn't over!" Wesker seethed and turned, jumping down and running to the plane.

"Come on!" Chris said and they ran down the stairs and turned toward the plane. The turbines started and it began the take off. They jumped and grabbed the end of the cargo door, hoisting themselves up into the plane.

They stood and saw Wesker on the other side of the large cargo bay. He growled and stood, his eyes burning and his breaths heavy. Now was their chance.

With a deep growl Wesker dove at Chris. The brunet began firing his pistol but Wesler easily dodged, getting closer and closer with every missed shot. He appeared behind Chris, disarming him and delivering a hard uppercut to his chin. He threw Chris across the room, the brunet rolling a few times before recovering and getting up. Wesker turned on Leon, who lunged at him with his knife. He managed to clip Weskers arm before he caught Leon's wrist and squeezed, pulling the knife from his hand and throwing him to the opposite side of the plane. Leon hit the wall and fell to his knees, groaning as he was winded.

Chris ran at Wesker, attempting to tackle him. The tyrant caught him easily and knee'd him in the stomach before throwing him aside. He began walking over, his voice dripping like acid.

"I should have killed you years ago, Chris."

Leon clutched at his chest as a sharp pain filled his core. He tried to stand but fell back to his knees. He dragged his fingers across the metal floor, gritting his teeth. He could see something moving beneath the skin of his forearm, sliding back and forth in a serpentine like movement.

Wesker smirked, his eyes falling on Leon. Chris turned and saw the agent.

"C-Chris.." Leon ground out. He couldn't stop it this time. He felt it taking over control of his body.

"Leon!" Chris ran to the agents side and helped him to his feet. Leon's head snapped up, his eyes black orbs with black veins expanding on the skin around them. He snarled at Chris, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the wall. Several black tentacle like appendages bursted through the skin on his arm before wrapping around Chris' limbs and holding him in place tightly. Chris could hear Wesker chuckle as he walked up beside Leon.

"Interesting. It seems Uroboros has accepted you after all."

"Don't give into it, Leon. Fight it." Chris pressed desperately. He could feel Leon's hand trembling around his throat but his hold did not loosen.

"Leon, it's me, Chris. Don't you remember?" Leon gritted his teeth and shook his head, his bangs swaying.

"Resisting at such an advanced stage. Commendable, yet futile. Kill him." Wesker commanded. Chris swallowed as Leon stared into his eyes, no emotion showing. He could see his horrified reflection in Leon's black Iris'.

Chris reached into his vest and grabbed one of the syringes tightly. He prayed his plan would work. While Leon was distracted he drove the syringe into his arm. Leon released him and staggered back a few steps, looking at the syringe embedded in his arm. He cried out in agony and ripped it out, clutching at his chest as the serum ran through his system, attacking Uroboros.

Wesker growled and lunged at Chris, who barely managed to dodge a punch that went half a foot into the metal fuselage. His eyes fell on the emergency cargo door handle and he ran, grabbing it and pulling it down. The doors began to open and the bomber destabilized, auto-pilot turning off and sending it into a nosedive.

In less than a minute the bomber hit the ground with an explosion, sending Chris across the room. Leon was thrown into the roof and the entire bomber was torn apart, metal and rubble crashing down on top of them.

Leon gasped and came too, his heart racing. Everything came back to him and he checked his arm. There were several holes in the skin that oozed the black tar like substance and blood. He tried to sit up, stopping halfway as he realized his leg was pinned under a large metal support beam. He tried to pull free, groaning from the weight and pain. He finally pulled his leg free and looked around. Most of the bomber had collapsed and was a mess of wreckage. Few places were still intact. Wires shot out sparks every now and then, which slid across the floor and dissipated.

Leon's eyes fell on a familiar form and he stood, rushing over.

"Chris!" Leon rolled the brunet onto his back. He had a gash on his head that had small rivers of blood sliding down his cheek. He roused and his eyes met Leon's.

"We have to get out of here. Come on." Leon stood and pushed his way through some of the rubble, heading towards the back of the plane. It was the part that had taken the least damage and was mostly intact.

"Leon!" Chris saw the blur of black rush towards the agent. Leon gasped as strong arms grabbed him from behind and a cold metal barrel was pressed against his right temple. He stood shock still, his eyes wide. Chris' face was expressionless, but his eyes shimmered with fear. He had no weapon, no leverage, and they all knew it.

"Let him go Wesker!" Chris said with a cool yet hard tone. The blond chuckled deeply.

"Do you really think you are in position to be making demands?" He flicked the safety off his gun and Leon flinched. He closed his eyes tightly. Would Wesker really kill him?

Chris fought the urge to take a step forward. Wesker wouldn't kill Leon. He was a host for his precious virus. He couldn't call Wesker on his bluff for sure, though. The man was unpredictable.

Leon let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Wesker released him, confident he wouldn't move since he could press the trigger before Leon moved two inches. Leon kept his hands at his sides, shaking slightly. His eyes flicked to the right as Wesker produced a large, red gem like device.

"Just run!" Leon begged Chris, his eyes pleading.

Chris' eyes widened. He knew exactly what that was.

"Don't-" Wesker pressed the device to Leon's chest and several wires shot out of it, burrowing under the agents skin. Leon threw his head back and cried out in pain, his hands going up to try and pull the device off. Wesker caught Leon's wrists in his free hand and lifted them above his head. Suddenly the black mass dripping from the roof formed a long, thin line that wrapped around Leon's wrists and kept them suspended above his head. He whipped his head side to side, screaming as the metal wires embedded themselves deeper into him.

"How does it feel to be so helpless, Chris?" Wesker sneered, his eyes glowing as he watched the brunet's horrified reaction.

"Damn you!" Chris seethed. He couldn't do a damn thing and Wesker knew it. Leon stopped struggling and slumped, his head hanging forward. His lips were parted slightly, his emerald eyes unfocused.

"Leon?" Chris tried. He got no response from the agent. Wesker smirked and one of the tentacles came out of the mass, slipping past Leon's lips and into his mouth. Leon let out a muffled moan and Chris gritted his teeth. Wesker was going to make him watch Leon get raped.

The tentacle slid back and forth in Leon's mouth several times before pulling out. Leon coughed and a thick liquid slid down his chin. His eyes fluttered and burned as he looked at Chris, who couldn't help but notice Leon's growing arousal.

"Why don't you show Chris what you can do?" Wesker purred in Leon's ear. Leon turned towards the blonde, looking at him hungrily. He ran his tongue over his lips, and no longer struggling, was released from his bonds. He grabbed Wesker's gun and ran his tongue down the side of the barrel slowly, leaving a trail of saliva along the chrome metal before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. He met Wesker's gaze, saw it burning as he watched. He no longer cared that his life was at stake. No longer cared that his comrade was standing not twenty feet away, watching them.

"Mmm.." Leon let out a soft moan before removing the weapon from his mouth. He dropped to his knees and began working at Wesker's belt and zipper, his eyes never leaving the blonds.

Leon produced Wesker's cock and gave it a few strokes before flicking the tip with his tongue and taking the head in his mouth. He'd never given a blowjob before, but was eager to use all the things he enjoyed to please Wesker.

He swirled his tongue around the head while it was still in his mouth, moaning at the taste of Wesker's pre-cum. It was sweet and Leon sucked eagerly, taking more of the blond into his mouth with every bob of his head. He felt the gun replaced at the side of his head and let out a deep moan. The threat of the weapon only added to his burning desire.

After a few moments Leon met Wesker's gaze as Wesker took a handful of Leon's hair, forcing him to take the entirety of his cock into his mouth. Leon gagged slightly, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Wesker pulled on his hair, forcing him to take up a quicker pace. Leon put his hands on Weskers thighs and let himself be controlled.

Chris didn't move a muscle, filled with conflict. He wanted to go to Leon, to fight Wesker and save his friend from the sexual assault, but a part of him secretly enjoyed the show. He'd always had the hots for Leon, and watching him pleasing Wesker was a massive turn on.

Wesker removed his cock from Leon's mouth and the agent let out a groan of disapproval. Wesker pulled Leon to his feet and lifted him so Leon's back was flush against his chest. He easily supported Leon's weight with one arm, using his free hand to rip the agents shirt open. Leon moaned and bit his lip hard, letting his head fall back onto Wesker's shoulder. Wesker smirked as he looked at Chris, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. He knew making the brunet watch was going to tear him apart inside, and he would spare no detail. He wanted Chris to see how Leon belonged to him now, and in a short time so would he.

"Wesker.." Leon moaned, his voice thick with lust. The blood is his veins burned hot with need. Wesker grabbed Leon's pants and ripped a large hole in them, exposing his ass and cock. Leon gasped in surprise and pleasure, and Wesker lowered him so his cock pressed against Leon's ass. He lowered the agent onto his cock painfully slowly, watching Chris watch every inch be forced into the agent. Leon twisted the fingers of one hand in the back of Wesker's coat, the others gripping his arm hard.

Leon looked at Wesker, and Chris didn't miss the quick flash of his eyes burning fire red before fading back to their normal emerald green color. The blond ran his tongue up Leon's chin and slipped it past his lips. Leon's eyes fluttered as Wesker's tongue ran over his own, forcing it down as he dominated Leon's mouth. Leon didn't fight it, moaning into the tyrant's mouth, eyes half lidded. Leon couldn't identify Wesker's taste in his lust filled haze, only that it was sweet and addictive and he wanted more of it. He tilted his head to the side, parting his lips further allowing the blond further access. Wesker smirked against Leon's lips from how easy it was to bend the agent to his every whim. Leon was more than willing to do almost anything for him, he was sure of it, and what he didn't do Wesker could force him to do thanks to the red gem embedded in his chest.

Chris couldn't ignore the way Leon looked at Wesker when the blond finally pulled back. He had to find a way to get them out of this situation so he could get that device off of Leon and bring him back to his senses.

Leon let out a high pitched moan as Wesker finally began thrusting, driving his cock deep inside Leon. Every thrust had Leon's own hard cock slapping against his stomach. His breaths came in fast, short pants and his lips parted. Leon ran his tongue over his bottom lip and could still taste the remnants of Wesker and his own blood on it.

Wesker's eyes found their way to the poreclain skin of Leon's neck. Unblemished and unscarred, the muscles were pulled taut. Without warning he leaned forward and sunk his teeth deep into the skin, right where Leon's neck and shoulder met.

Leon threw his head back and screamed in pain. Wesker kept his teeth embedded in Leon's skin as he fucked him, and Leon could feel the warm trickle of blood sliding down his collarbone. For the first time since being put in this situation, Leon's eyes found Chris' own. He suddenly became aware of how vulnerable and pathetic he was to the other man.

"C-Chris..." Leon ground out the older mans name through the overwhelming mix of pain and ecstacy. What would the brunet think of him now? He'd thrown himself at Wesker like a hot whore. What could he do to get them out of this situation? His mind was clouded and he couldn't concentrate. Wesker's ministrations had become quicker and harder, yet slightly uneven.

"Please.." Leon whimpered, and Wesker finally removed his teeth from Leon's flesh, instead flicking his tongue up and down over the wound. Leon bit his lip to hold back a hiss of pleasure. The aphrodisiac Uroboros had pumped into him was still flowing through his veins, making it nearly impossible to hate what was happening to him.

A thought finally crossed his mind like a bolt of lightning striking the Earth. Chris had more of the syringes in his vest. If they could inject Wesker with one or two more, he should be temporarily weak enough for them to escape!

Wesker pulled Leon tighter against himself, his cock driving up into Leon's prostate from the new angle. Just like that Leon's train of thought was lost and he was back to moaning like the whore he now was. He gripped onto Wesker tightly, subconsciously grabbing at the blonds hands. Wesker smirked as Leon tightened, obviously climbing towards his own climax as well.

"Ahhh!" Leon cried out as he came, shooting ropes of cum over his stomach and cock. His body tightened and was racked with involuntary tremors from the orgasm, which set Wesker over the edge as well. He dug his fingers hard into Leon's thighs and held him down on his cock, shooting an inhuman amount of cum into the agents ass. Leon panted hard as he slowly came down from his orgasm, his insides hot with Wesker's cum. He could feel it leaking out of himself and dripping down the tyrants cock.

Wesker slowly pulled Leon off his cock, smirking at the way the agent writhed in discomfort. He let him fall to the floor before fixing himself up. Leon hit the ground hard, shaking slightly still from the orgasm and the aphrodisiac coursing through his veins. He lifted his head and looked up at Chris. Now was his chance. He raised his left hand and quickly signed the word 'syringe' before reaching out to Chris so Wesker wouldn't notice. Chris' eyes widened and Leon collapsed onto his stomach, his breaths coming out hard and fast.

Chris ran over to the agent, dropping to his knees and pulling Leon against him.

"Leon.. look at me.. are you alright?" Chris tilted the agent's chin up so he could look into his eyes. They looked normal from what he could tell and he sighed in relief.

"How touching." Chris glared over Leon's shoulder at the tyrant. He found Leon's hand resting on his lap and slipped the syringe into it. Leon tightened his fingers around it before slipping it up his sleeve.

"Chris, leave me.. you still have a chance.." Leon begged. They both knew what he meant. He wasn't infected like Leon was.

"Not without you." Chris stood and helped Leon to his feet. Leon suddenly pushed Chris hard enough to send him crashing to the floor. Leon cried out, clutching at his stomach and took a few steps back towards Wesker.

"Nghh.. it hurts.. please.." Leon begged.

"The pain will lessen in time. Now, how about we make Chris fit for our new world?"

Chris watched in horror as Leon straightened. Had he lost him for good? Then the smallest of smirks pulled at Leon's lips. It was an act!

"What would you like me to do?" Leon turned to the blond, looking up at him with unwavering boldness. The way one looks at their superior or master. Wesker produced a second gem from his coat and Leon reached out for it to take it from the blond. He quickly grabbed Wesker's wrist and used the momentum to drive the syringe into his chest.

Wesker reeled back and let out an inhuman cry. Leon turned and ran to Chris, helping him up and taking his hand.

"Let's go!" They ran out of the wreckage of the plane and didn't look back. They slid down the side of the mountain they had crashed on, rolling at the bottom and into a thicket of dense trees. Chris lead the way, pulling Leon behind him. Low hanging branches bit at their skin, creating small cuts and gashes on their faces and arms, but they did not slow. The sound of rushing water surrounded them, but was broken by a loud scream.

"CHHRIIIISSSS!" They ran faster, constantly looking behind them assuming Wesker had taken chase.

"Chris look out!" Leon yelled by it was too late. They ran over the edge of a ravine and tumbled down the side, rolling several times before plunging into the cool water of the river.

Leon surfaced and sputtered before frantically pulling air into his lungs. He looked around but couldn't see Chris' form in the water.

"Chris?!" Leon called out but got no reply. He began making his way to the other side of the river, grabbing onto a tree branch and pulling himself out. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes and turned, scanning the water for Chris.

"Chris!" Leon called again, swallowing his fear. There was no way Chris could have gotten pulled into an undertow and drowned.. right?

Leon heard splashing down the river. He couldn't see that far into the darkness but he began running alongside it. After a hundred or so feet he came across the brunet pulling himself out of the water.

"Thank god." Leon offered his hand and Chris took it, allowing himself to be pulled out the rest of the way. They both collapsed, Leon on his back and Chris on his stomach, soaking wet and breathing hard.

"Do you think we lost him?" Leon asked after a minute of listening to their rapid breaths.

"Doubtful. We should keep going, but first we have to get that thing off of you." Chris pushed himself up and eyed the gem on Leon's chest. Leon gave it an experimental tug but hissed in pain.

"Let me do it." Chris straddled Leon's waist and grabbed it with both hands.

"Chris, wait. I don't think- agh!" Leon cried out as Chris pulled on the device, the wires under his skin pulling taunt and ripping slightly. Chris continued his asault, leaning his weight back. Leon's back arched up off the ground and he dug his fingers into the dirt. It felt like Chris was ripping his heart out.

"Stop!" Leon screamed after minutes of trying and failing. Chris released it and Leon fell back onto the dirt, his breaths ragged. Blood welled from the places where the wires had loosened and slid down Leon's chest.

"Shit," Chris hissed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "We have to keep going."

Leon took a deep breath and got to his feet. He put a hand on his wounded arm and looked around.

"I don't even know where we are."

Chris pulled out his phone. It wouldn't even turn on. He tried Leon's and the screen flickered in a few places before he noticed the large ink blotches behind the screen coming from a small hole causing a spiderweb of cracks. Wesker must have broke it when he'd kneed Chris. He sighed.

"I'll take anywhere over being with Wesker." Chris stated as they began walking. Leon bowed his head.

"God, I'm such a slut."

"Nooo, noo." Chris said sarcastically. Leon narrowed his eyes and hit the brunet on his arm, right where the bullet wound was. Chris hissed and protected his arm.

"Dick."

"Ahh okay! Sorry." Chris rubbed his arm and they both chuckled. They walked in silence for a good twenty minutes before a loud voice broke the silence. Leon and Chris stood shock still.

"I know where you are. I can smell your fear!" Wesker seethed, his voice echoing from somewhere behind them. They quickly ran to a group of bushes and ducked down, not daring to breathe. It felt like an eternity of them hiding there, not moving, listening for any sound from Wesker. Chris met Leon's scared eyes and noticed the gem on his chest was glowing faintly. He motioned to it and Leon crossed his arms over his chest tight, blocking out the light.

"Found you!" Wesker sneered, his voice booming all around them. They both turned and saw the tyrant standing over them. They turned to run in opposite directions. Leon made it a few feet before tentacles wrapped around his ankle and dragged him back. He clawed at the dirt desperately but it was no use. He was suspended in the air, hanging upside down before Wesker. A deft punch was delivered to his stomach and he groaned, curling in on himself and coughing painfully. Moments later Chris was dragged back and hanging like Leon.

"You should know better than to run from me." Wesker trailed his fingers along Leon's jaw and Leon jerked his head away from the tyrants touch. Tentacles wrapped around both of their wrists and they were righted, hanging before Weske, several feet apart. He'd shed his shades and his coat, the tentacles protruding from his back.

Wesker pulled out his phone and entered a few commands before the gem on Leon's neck jolted with electricity. Leon cried out as the electric current swam through his veins, making him jerk violently against his bonds.

"Leon!" Chris struggled uselessly, hissing as his wrists began to burn. Wesker strode forward and stood before him.

"Don't look so glum," Wesker cooed playfully. "You should be honored."

"Fuck you." Chris spat on Wesker, his eyes burning with hatred. Wesker's own demonic eyes burned and he delivered a right hook that connected with the side of Chris' face. The brunet groaned and spat blood onto the ground.

"I think I'll leave you with your will... for now. I oh so love it when you fight me." Wesker leaned in, hissing his words into Chris' ear. Chris glared at the tyrant but said nothing. He stepped back, more of the tentacles appearing from behind him. They shot out with incredible speed, wrapping around both Chris and Leon's throats. Chris gritted his teeth, never breaking Wesker's gaze as the life was slowly squeezed out of him. Leon on the other hand gasped for air, struggling against his bonds again, every effort uselessly wasted.

One tentacle appeared on either side of them before moving in, flicking against their lips. Chris turned his head side to side, making it as hard as possible to get past his lips.

Leon took a big gasp for air and the tentacle slipped into his mouth, fucking it steadily. The one that was wrapped around his throat released and instead slid down his exposed chest and stomach. Leon's eyes widened as it wrapped around his cock and began stroking. His eyes fluttered as more of the liquid was shot down his throat, slowly renewing his arousal and clouding his mind.

"Nnnhh..." Leon let out a soft moan and let his head fall back. It felt so good... it was the first time he'd actually been pleasured since the start of this situation. His cock quickly became coated in the tingling substance the tentacle leaked.

"Come now, Chris. Give in." Wesker grabbed Chris by the jaw, squeezing it hard. Chris moaned in protest as his teeth were parted and the tentacle pushed past them, sliding to the back of his throat. It squirted a sour tasting liquid that warmed his insides on the way down.

'Never' Chris wanted to say as he glared at Wesker. The blond smirked and trailed his fingers down from Chris' jaw. They caught on the shoulder of his vest and Wesker ripped it right from his body. Chris looked away as Wesker's gloved hand slid over his left pectoral teasingly. Wesker twisted his fingers in the fabric and pulled, ripping the bottom seventy-five percent of Chris' shirt off. All that remained were his sleeves and the top two inches of tattered fabric. He felt Wesker's eyes running over his plump pectorals and tight stomach muscles. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. While he wasn't ashamed of his body, he hated his enemy seeing it. Wesker hadn't seen him naked in nearly nearly 12 years, and his body had changed much in that time.

Chris turned his head and saw Wesker's eyes burning with hunger. He tilted his head back and bit his lip. Fuck. He didn't need this to happen.. he'd let himself think about their past and now he was getting hot and flustered. How many dreams did he have where Wesker would look at him like that, and every time he woke up with a hard cock and a cold sweat. After raccoon city he swore he would never let Wesker touch him like that again. The tentacle pulled out of his mouth and he gasped for air, coughing a few times.

"See Chris, I knew you'd give in." Wesker's eyes fell to Chris' pants, where his obvious erection was straining against the fabric. It was so hard very few details were left out.

"I see you've really... appreciated over the years," Wesker drawled in a sultry voice. Chris bit his lip harder until he tasted blood. He had to snap out of it. His skin tingled without being touched and he felt all too hot. It reminded him of the night Wesker slipped something into his drink and took advantage of him. The first time they'd had sex. First of many...

"Fuck." Chris hissed as Wesker grasped his cock through his pants and let out a deep chuckle. He was amuzed by Chris' vulnerability, and the fact that he was still aroused by him. It was almost... touching.

"Look at him." Wesker demanded, and Chris' eyes flicked to his left. While he'd been fantasizing about the blond, Leon was being pleasured by the tentacles. One was wrapped around his cock, sliding up and down working him slowly while another prodded against his ass.

Leon moaned as it slipped inside him, sliding in deep. A second joined it and while one would thrust in the other would pull out, all the while rubbing his insides with an assault of pleasure.

"Imagine how it feels to be inside him." Wesker whispered, and Chris felt his cock twitch involuntarily. He'd much rather be over there with Leon and Uroboros than here with Wesker... or would he?

One of the tentacles slipped beneath the back of his waist band and Chris twisted his hips, trying to deter it. The tip was wet and hot and it pressed against his ass. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp as it slipped inside of him. It was thicker than the two sliding in and out of Leon, but that's because it was full of the virus spreading liquid.

"Don't worry. I'll fuck you once it's finished." Wesker reassured as it began thrusting inside Chris. The brunet groaned in pain, having been years since he'd last stretched those muscles. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold a glare at Wesker throughout his sexual torture. He could feel the appendage flicking against the sensitive walls of his insides, tickling the musles in a teasing way. He turned his gaze away from Wesker, his eyes meeting Leon's. The agent's eyes were burning crimson orbs, half lidded and focused on him.

"Chris.. I'm sorry I couldn't save you..." a few stray tears slipped from Leon's eyes and ran down his cheeks, "it's all my fault."

"It's okay." Chris reassured, fighting back his own tears. He knew what this meant for both of them with concerning clarity. They would belong to Wesker for the rest of their days, tools at his disposal... if they didn't die to the viruses first.

A hot, sticky explosion inside his ass had Chris letting out a broken gasp. It was too late for them both now. The tentacle slowly pulled out of his ass and he stared at the ground. Wesker's lower half came into his vision, and he didn't say a word or move a muscle as the blond produced a knife from his belt and gripped Chris' pants. The movement was so fast Chris couldn't see it, only the tattered remains of his pants hanging around his legs.

Chris could already feel something was very wrong with his body. His muscles glistened with sweat that beaded up on his skin and slid down in small rivers.

He lifted his head as two tentacles wrapped around his thighs, lifting and spreading them. Wesker stepped into the space between them and leaned in, breath caressing his ear.

"The mighty Chris Redfield, finally at my mercy. What a fitting end for you, since our fates have been forever intertwined..."

Chris gritted his teeth as a sharp pain shot up his spine. His hips bucked against Wesker, creating a small amount of delicious friction for his unwillingly hard cock. The pain returned and he hissed.

"Fuck!"

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." Wesker reassured him as he drove his cock inside him without warning.

"Auhh!" Chris threw his head back, every one of his muscles pulled taut. Wesker wasted no time, fucking Chris hard and without mercy. He growled under his breath, finally living the moment he had dreamed of since Chris had foiled his plans at the Spencer Estate. It felt better than he could ever have imagined. Chris was reacting to the Uroboros virus extremely well. He was one of the strongest willed people Wesker had ever met, and breaking that will of his gave him a euphoric like feeling. His cock slid in and out of the brunet with ease, lubricated by the leftover cum from Uroboros.

Wesker's lips twisted up in a smirk as Chris let out shallow, pained breaths and the faintest of moans. He grabbed Chris by the chin hard and smashed their lips together. Chris let out a moan of surprise, Wesker taking the oppourtunity to slip his tongue into the brunets mouth. Chris' eyes fluttered as his mouth was filled with the tyrants taste. It hadn't changed after all these years...

Chris found the will to fight back, attempting to dominate the kiss as he pushed back against Wesker's tongue and into the blond's mouth. Wesker let out a surprised groan but was pleased by Chris' willingness. He'd broken him without using the will breaking device, and there was something incredibly arousing about the fact that Chris wanted him. After all of these years, the brunet would finally belong to him again... and for the rest of his days.

"I must say, you always were a good bottom." Chris moaned at the words. Praise was something he'd rarely gotten from the blond when they were on good terms. To hear him say that now...

"Wesker..." Chris let the tyrants name slowly fall of his tongue, his voice thick and husky. He was rewarded with a thrust that touched his prostate and sent an explosion of white dancing in his vision. He curled his fingers, desperately wishing he was free of his bonds.

"Please..." Chris begged. His mind was a fog of hunger and desire. He hadn't felt like this since their last coupling. He wanted to grab hold of the feeling and never let go.

"Please, what, Chris?" Wesker toyed, enjoying the way the brunet writhed against him.

"Please let me go," Chris started and Wesker growled. How dare he still want to escape. Wesker reached into his pocket, his gloved fingers brushing against the red gem.

"...let me touch you." Chris finished and Wesker stopped. Chris was incredibly stubborn, and he questioned wether or not the brunet would try anything stupid. He let his gaze run over Chris' body, from his half-lidded eyes, to his slightly parted lips, and down to his tight abs and throbbing cock. Wesker smirked and with a thought all of the tentacles wrapped around Chris' wrists and thighs receeded.

Chris cried out as his whole weight came down on Wesker's cock, driving it inside him right to to the hilt. Wesker caught him in the same moment, and when Chris' eyes fluttered open they burned with need.

"Perfect asshole." Chris hissed and kissed the blond hard. When Wesker's tongue ran over his lips he parted them, allowing the blonds tongue into his mouth. Chris bit down on Wesker's tongue and dragged his teeth down the length of it before releasing it. The action had Wesker letting out a low growl of pleasure, continuing his ministrations on Chris' ass. Chris wrapped his arms around Wesker's shoulders, one hand sliding up into the back of his silky blond hair and his fingers twisting in it.

Chris hadn't forgotten that Wesker was secretly a massochist, and he would make sure the man knew he remembered it. He grabbed the zipper of Wesker's leather shirt and pulled it down before using his free hand to pull the fabric away from his neck. He leaned in, running his tongue up Wesker's collarbone and up the side of his neck before biting his neck hard.

"Fuck.."

Chris smirked against Wesker's skin, running his tongue over the wound where small beads of blood began to form. He flicked it back and forth, feeling the blond shudder in pleasure. He recognized the same signs that Wesker was getting close; the way his fingers dug into Chris' skin and his thrusts became less perfect. Chris was able to hold back until Wesker came, the feeling of the blonds cock twitching inside him and filling him with his cum sent Chris over the edge. He came between them, his body tensing and twitching with the waves of pleasure from his orgasm. He slumped in Wesker's arms, thankful that the tyrant could support all of his weight. Chris' chest rose and fell with hard gasps as he tried to catch his breath.

Chris slowly came to his senses as the aphrodisiac wore off along with the euphoria from his orgasm. His gaze fell on Leon, who'd apparently came while watching the show and was watching them with crossed arms. Chris fought off the embarassment and got a cocky smirk from Leon.

"For awhile at the end there it almost looked like you two were making love or some stupid shit like that."

"Fuck off." Chris taunted but couldn't help but laugh. He'd loved Wesker back in S.T.A.R.S., and Wesker knew it. It had been the whole reason why Wesker betraying him had hurt so much, and hunting the man down was a twisted form of revenge for having his heart broken.

Chris was brought back to reality as Wesker pulled out of him and set him down. His eyes held their bioluminescent glow, but it wasn't nearly as intense before.

"Unfortunately for you Chris, love isn't an option." Wesker produced his phone and entered a command. Leon cried out and clutched at his chest, falling to his knees. His struggle lasted only a handful of seconds before it was over. Leon stood, his bangs covering his eyes.

Wesker beckoned Leon to him with a curl of his fingers. Chris looked between them, confused. Leon stopped in front of the blond with his back to Chris.

"I know you'll never stop trying to fight him, Chris. It's not who you are. Even with Uroboros inside you, you cannot be trusted." Leon turned, and Chris took a step back. His pupils had turned to slits like Wesker's, and he held the other device in his hand. He'd given up that easily?

"But it's okay, because you'll be with us forever. You wan't that, don't you?" Leon stepped forward and Chris took a step back.

"Please, don't fight it. I wan't you with us, Chris."

Chris swallowed. His options were slim, and as Leon approached him he made up his mind. He stood still, allowing the agent within arms reach. Leon reached out, slowly moving the device towards his chest, mere inches away. Chris threw a hard punch, hitting Leon across the jaw and making him stagger back. He took his chance and fled. Leon looked back at Wesker and the blond nodded.

Chris ran as hard and fast as he could. Deep down, he knew his chances of actually escaping were practically non-existent. He pushed on anyways, his breaths coming in short, quick pants. He could hear twigs snapping and leaves ruffling somewhere behind him.

Chris was stopped by an iron grip on his wrist. He spun and aimed a punch at Leon, who feinted back, barely missing getting hit in the jaw again. Leon used the momentum and ducked forward, tackling Chris down to the ground. Chris grabbed Leon by the shoulders and flipped them. They rolled over each other a few times before Leon came out on top. His lips were pressed into a thin line as he shoved the device down towards the center of Chris' chest. Chris grabbed Leon's wrist with his hands and tried to hold him back. Leon leaned his weight down into Chris, both men's arms shaking from the struggle. Chris gritted his teeth, letting out a cry as Leon slowly overpowered him.

"It won't hurt for long, I promise." Leon said, his voice holding a concerning amount of truth. Chris shook his head back and forth.

"Don't do this Leon, please!" Chris begged.

"I'm sorry Chris.." Leon's voice broke and he gritted his own teeth.

Chris lost the fight, the device slamming into his chest hard enough to wind him. He coughed a few times before the wires impaled his skin.

"No!" Chris screamed, his eyes widening as he began losing control of his body. His head fell to the side and Wesker stepped into his field of vision. His body convulsed in short, fast spurts. His vision blurred around the edges and darkness crept into the corners of his eyes. His teeth grit together so hard his jaw ached, before one final, hot shock had him letting out a sharp cry and falling unconscious.

Wesker stood over Chris' body, his face an emotionless mask until the smallest of smirks pulled at the corner of his lips.

"Ready for forever, Christopher?"


End file.
